The Edge
by FullMoonUnder
Summary: He saved her, he would always save her. My version of the cliff scene in episode 1x12. Jo/Danny one-shot.


**This is my first Twisted fanfic, and also my first oneshot. This is what I wished would have happened with the cliff scene in episode 1x12. Rated T because the B word is used twice. Enjoy!**

"_I'm scared for you, I don't know what's gonna happen."_

"_I'm done running, Jo. One way or another it ends tonight."_

"_Well then I'll stay too. I won't go."_

Danny quickly shot down Jo's offer of staying. The last thing he wanted was for his Jo to get hurt. He knew his true feelings towards her, but he couldn't admit them to anyone. He even had to lie to Rico. The truth was he wanted Jo. He wanted to protect her and make her happy and he wanted her as his own. Danny gripped Jo by the shoulders and began to lead her out of the small, abandoned chapel. She protested and fought back, but he held her body close to his as she struggled.

"Jo, you don't understand," Danny said firmly.

A harsh high pitched noise resonated through the room as the door swung open. Danny froze. At first he suspected Lacey, but his assumption was shot down quickly. The looming dark figure was none other than Danny Desai's father, Vikram.

Danny quickly recovered and pushed Jo's body behind his. There was no way he would leave her exposed to a murderer like his father. He would protect Jo with his life. Danny was furious that his father had even dared to show his face after nearly five years. How could he show up now after framing him, and also abandoning him at such a young age.

His father launched himself into a fit of explanations and excuses. Danny did not feel like listening to his fake apologies. _He's lying. He's a liar._ Danny and Vikram argued fiercely in a manner that seemed to shake the crumbling foundation of the chapel.

Sweat dripped down his back while his heart pounded in his ears. He didn't realize how badly he was shaking until one of Jo's small hands twisted into his, steadying his body and giving him strength. Her touch brought him back to reality.

He whirled around and placed one hand on Jo's shoulder, and the other on her face. "Jo I need you to go now, okay?" he said intensely. Jo set her jaw stubbornly. He loved her stubbornness-he thought it was cute-but it only ever got her into trouble.

She shook her head defiantly "No, I'm staying with you," she said boldly.

He could tell that she was scared to be in the same room with a man that killed two women. He turned back around to face Vikram. Danny didn't like the way he was staring at Jo. His father had a strange look of twisted _hunger_ on his face. Vikram licked his lips and took a few steps forward.

"You have really matured nicely, Jo," he said quietly while pulling on a strand of her golden hair. She did not like the way he was looking at her, or the way his voice sounded when he said her name.

"Danny," she croaked.

He could see the fear in her bright blue eyes. It made her look younger, more innocent. A strong wave of protectiveness washed through every ounce of his body. He moved forward quickly, shoving his father onto the chapel's dirty floor. His father was obviously caught off guard by his son's new-found strength. His booming laughter shook the walls.

"You think you can over power me, Danny boy?" he said with obvious humor.

Danny's blood boiled. He could no longer focus on anything but the shape of his fathers smile, and how much he wanted to disfigure it. The smile dropped from his fathers face quickly as he looked at Jo. She was fumbling clumsily with her phone. His father jumped up from the floor. Danny had only seconds to react.

"Jo run! Now!" he shouted forcefully.

Jo gave one last glance at Danny before scrambling for the door. She heard a sickening crunch and looked back only to find Danny laying on the floor. Her heart ached, and all she wanted to do was run to him and make sure he was okay, but Vikram was already stepping over his body and advancing towards her.

Fear ripped through her chest. What if he caught her and killed her like Regina and Danny's aunt? Jo forced herself to run faster. Her feet kicked up leaves and twigs snapped under her feet. The cold stung her eyes, and her lungs were burning from exertion. Her heart pounded in her ears. She looked back only to see the empty forest, Vickram wasn't following her anymore.

Suddenly she slammed into a thick dark figure. She was knocked sideways and her ankle twisted under her body at an unnatural angle. Her sharp scream pierced the air. She had never broken a bone before but she was sure that this was the pain that came with one. Her phone was no longer in her hand. She closed her eyes and dug her fingers into the leaves on the forest floor. Her free hand clutched her leather boots feeling for what she imagined to be a bone protruding from her ankle.

"Open your eyes," Vikram shouted as his figure loomed menacingly over her. He smiled at her. It was the type of smile that didn't reach his eyes. Her blood chilled instantly, it was like looking into the eyes of the dead. "I wish that I didn't have to do this, Jo. I have always liked you, it's just that you know too much. Sorry _knew_ too much." His fingers wrapped around her throat and squeezed. Jo looked past his face and into the sky. The stars blinked and twinkled. It felt as if she was being pulled towards the inky depths. In that moment Jo's stubbornness kicked in. She didn't want to die. At least not like this, not now. She stilled her body and his grip on her lower body loosened. She brought her knee upwards and hit him in his groin. He howled in pain and rolled off of her. "Bitch," he hissed through his teeth.

She stood on her good foot and hopped further into the woods. Waves of panic rolled through her body. How long would it be before Vikram recovered and caught up to her? She hopped faster. Her left leg was already aching from overuse. The trees grew sparse and the ground appeared darker. With only inches to spare, she realized that she was at the edge of a cliff. Her arms windmilled and she fell on her back onto the ground behind her. Strong hands gripped her shoulders and pulled her onto her feet while turning her around. She whimpered from the pain in her ankle.

"You're making this too easy for me," Vikram said while motioning to the cliff that was now behind her.

His fingers wrapped around her neck. He pushed her backwards and held her over the edge. Only the tips of her toes made contact with land. Her feet struggled to grip the crumbling earth beneath her feet. Rocks fell off of the edge which made a dreadful hollow sound as they slammed into the bottom of the pit. She imagined the free fall, and the gravity pulling her to her death. She wondered how much it would hurt before she actually died. Vikram pushed her further over the edge so that her back was bent in mid-air. The cold air from beneath rushed over her body. The knot in her stomach tightened as she realized the only thing keeping her from falling was the hands around her neck. She bit back tears as her body shook with fear. One foot, her good foot, slipped from the edge and she tried to scream. The burning sensation in her ankle was nearly blinding. The pain in her neck was even worse. She didn't know how much longer she could hold on. Tears rushed out of her eyes. _Danny, help me. _Jo thought silently.

"Goodbye Jo," said Vikram with little remorse.

Suddenly Vikram was being pulled backwards. Luckily, his grip on her throat never faltered and she was pulled onto the ground beside him. Danny stood over her as she gasped for air. His dark eyes swam with worry.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

Jo nodded quickly. Danny turned his attention to his father and growled.

"You could have killed her!" he screamed at his father. His voice was so full of emotion that it cracked at the last part of the sentence.

Vikram laughed coldly. "That was the point, Danny. She knows too much because _you _told her everything!" his voice was raised in accusation.

Jo's heart squeezed. The reason why he lied to her in the first place was to keep her safe. Everything he did was to keep her safe. Jo's eyes began to swim with tears. She knew it this whole time but had been to stubborn to admit it.

"Don't you dare try to blame this on me! Not again dad, not again." Danny yelled in a thick voice. A single tear escaped from his eye. He had called him dad for the first time in years.

Vikram stood up and towered over Jo. "Help me finish the job?" he asked.

Danny glared at his father with a look of complete disgust, "I would never hurt Jo, or anybody else for that matter. Unlike you, I am not a murderer," said Danny with quiet rage.

Vikram's eyes menacingly stared Danny down. "Be careful what you say about me. Some people could get hurt," he said with a smile while turning his attention to Jo.

She shrunk back and tried to squirm away. He stood over her and reached down for her. Danny knew what his father was going to do and he snapped. Every single bad memory of his father came flooding out. In his rage, Danny used both hands and pushed Vikram away from Jo as hard as he possibly could.

Jo stared in horror as she watched Vikram stumble backwards. They were dangerously close to the edge and she saw Danny reach out for his father but it was already too late. Vikram's arms reached out to Danny as he fell backwards, over the cliff and into the darkness. Danny stared in horror as the realization hit him. After all of this time his father had been alive, and he killed him.

Danny's knees buckled. He fell onto the ground beside Jo and sat in the dirt. She moved forward to comfort him. He looked like he was in a far away place, as if his mind had followed his father off the cliff. She hesitantly wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It's okay, Danny. You didn't mean to do it," she whispered into his ear while tightening her grip.

Danny swallowed hard. "That son of a bitch deserved it," he said numbly. It felt as if all of his emotion had followed his father off the cliff.

Jo sighed beside him "He was still your father though."

Danny nodded "Yeah," he said while looking at his hands resting in his lap.

"Are you okay?" Jo asked quietly.

Danny was snapped back into reality "Yes Jo, I'm fine. You're the one who almost died. Are you okay?" he asked kindly while moving to face her.

She nodded, still a little shaken up from her two near death experiences. Danny took her face in both of his hands and turned her head to look for any marks. Her face scrunched up in pain as he moved her neck. Ugly purple bruises in the shape of hands tattooed the pale skin on her neck. He sucked in a breath and gently moved his fingers over the aggravated area.

"I'm so sorry, Jo," he said gently.

The look on his face was so tender that she had to look away. Her heart ached with desire for Danny.

"I think my ankle might also be broken," she said in a pain filled voice. The adrenaline had worn off and the painful sensation had come back full force.

His gaze traveled to her foot. He motioned to her right foot. "This one?" he asked.

"Yeah."

Danny gently pressed his fingers on the inside of her ankle. "Does this hurt?" he asked hesitantly.

Jo shook her head. His long fingers moved to the outside of her ankle and pressed. She squealed in pain.

"Sorry. You'll have to get that checked out. I wish I could go with you but I'm still a wanted fugitive." he said with forced humor. Jo looked down. "Listen Jo I'm really sorry about everything. I lied to you to protect you. I was scared that once you knew the truth that you would be in danger and I was-I was right and you almost died, Jo. I wouldn't be able to live without you," Danny struggled to talk. His voice was thick with emotion. He pushed his hands through his hair, "I want you to be able to trust me. I really care about you Jo. More than you even know."

Jo was speechless. She knew he wanted to protect her but to hear him say it out loud was another thing. He saved her, he would _always _save her.

"Do you think you can forgive me?" he asked hopefully.

Jo nodded, "I forgive you," she said with certainty.

Danny smiled and released a breath he didn't know he was holding. She smiled back and rested her head on his shoulder. Danny's heart pounded in his chest. He turned his body to face her. His hand moved to cup her chin, while his other hand rested on her thigh. "Jo," he whispered in a husky voice.

He heart leaped and skipped. She still loved him. Of course she did. His dark eyes locked on hers. She knew what he was going to do but she couldn't help but be in complete disbelief.

Danny looked into Jo's sparkling blue eyes. Her golden hair reflected the moonlight and the purple bruises on her neck stood out. He circled his thumbs across her face stopping at her lips. His thumb traced her bottom lip. He felt her breathing stop. He wanted to kiss her so badly.

Jo froze. Danny leaned in until their eyes were only inches apart. His eyes were dark and intense. She could see the desire in his eyes. He looked down at her lips and removed his thumb. She closed her eyes. Jo could feel Danny's deliciously warm breath in her face. She felt each breath warm her entire body until they stopped. Danny's lips were suddenly being pressed to hers. She gave a little gasp of surprise. His mouth was gentle, yet hesitant.

Danny thought his heart was going to explode. Jo's lips were even softer than they felt underneath his finger tips. He felt that she was tense and unsure, until suddenly her hands were winding themselves around his neck. He slowly deepened the kiss and they both moaned lightly at the sensation. He was extremely gentle with her due to the fragile state of her neck. He felt this expanding sensation in his chest which was something completely new. He hadn't felt this way with Lacey. Kissing Jo felt right, he knew he was meant to be with her, and he knew he cared deeply for her.

It could have been minutes or seconds that they were kissing until Jo pulled away, breathing heavily, and blushed a deep shade of red. At first Danny thought he had done something wrong, until she smiled affectionately at him.

"Um my ankle is stating to hurt worse. Much worse," Jo said almost shyly.

"Oh yeah, that's right I almost forgot," he winked at her and she giggled. "Lets get you out of here."

Danny stood up and bent down to help Jo up. He put his hands under her arms and lifted her to her feet. She tried to stand on the injured ankle but it caused a sharp pain to shoot up her leg.

"Can you walk?" asked Danny.

"I don't think so."

Danny didn't hesitate a second longer. He bent down and placed one arm behind her back and the other beneath her legs. He lifted her off of the ground with ease and cradled her close to his body. Jo squealed which caused Danny to laugh lightly. He knew that things would be different once they got back into town. Jo would have to pretend not to know where he was and he would have hide from the police. He hoped for more sweet stolen moments like these until he was free and could make a full commitment to their relationship. He would also have to deal with the death of his father, and the games he would have to play to get free of his crime sentences.

Jo couldn't have been happier. The boy she loved finally returned her feelings. She wound her arms around his neck and snuggled closer to him. Exhaustion weighed down her entire body until she gave into it.

Jo was shaken awake by Danny. She opened her eyes only to find that she was in front of her house. Danny quietly carried her to her doorstep and placed her on her good leg. His hands held her hips keeping her balanced. He looked into her eyes with affection.

"Only tell them about how you got your injuries, okay? Nothing else until we figure out a plan," he said firmly.

Jo nodded at him. He leaned down and gave her a light, gentle kiss. It was enough to make Jo's stomach twist with excitement.

"I really wish I could go with you to the hospital. Be brave for me, okay?" said Danny as he squeezed her hand.

Jo nodded and Danny gave her one last smile before disappearing into the darkness of the night.

**It may not be my best but I just had to write a Jo/Danny fic! I hoped you all liked it! All reviews, follows, and favs really make my day so please feel free to tell me what you thought of it. I may write more Janny stories in the future so stay tuned!**


End file.
